<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Magic of Vegas by Sigridhr, thestanceyg</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309353">The Magic of Vegas</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr'>Sigridhr</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg'>thestanceyg</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:15:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigridhr/pseuds/Sigridhr, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestanceyg/pseuds/thestanceyg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Darcy Lewis/Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Marching Orders</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://imgur.com/IeZIihN"></a>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Spencer tried to keep a close eye as he kept in the guise of a street performer. The unsub was here somewhere. This was his hunting ground, and this was where his type of victim could be found. He produced silks from the air and vanished them again, waving his hands to show they were truly gone before doing it all again. He wasn’t trying too hard because he didn’t actually want much of an audience, he couldn’t afford to pay them much attention, so he did a trick that he could do in his sleep if he needed to.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He noticed a woman about his age spot him and watch from the other side of the street. She was striking with long, wavy brown hair, red lips, and curves. She had a small smile that was in place before she had even really noticed him, and he enjoyed the way her eyes became a little calculating as she watched him wave his hands. He took his eyes off her to scan the crowd again. When he looked back, she was no longer next to the bench where she had been moments before.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Darcy watched the street magician carefully. There was something about his hands. Of course, most people would say that something was that they were doing quite the extraordinary thing of making a scarf appear and disappear, but she was really thinking about the delicacy of his long, thin fingers that she wanted to spend some time holding and maybe sucking into her mouth to see if his eyes would widen in sudden desire.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As soon as he looked away, she moved.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>“You’re not trying all that hard,” a voice said behind him. He tried to not startle.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Excuse me?” he asked, turning and seeing the woman from before.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re just doing the same motions over and over again. You’re not calling out to anyone. You’re not trying to catch eyes and pull people in. You didn’t even seed your hat with more than a dollar and a couple of pennies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh?” he said rather ineloquently, concerned that she had figured him out so fully, so quickly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Now I’ve lived in Vegas for a while, so I’ve seen my fair share of magicians. You’re not performing. This is more like a nervous habit. Spill.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He wanted to curse himself. Of course, everything she said was true. He wasn’t playing the part of a street performer very well for anyone seasoned to the strip. “I think you just don’t like magic.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She laughed. “Magic is just science we don’t understand yet.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That got his attention. “I agree,” he said, surprised that his voice had taken on an almost purr-like quality.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He saw her looking him over more carefully and blushed. “I’m not going to bust whatever game you have going here,” she finally said. “But I’m not opposed to pressing my luck with you later.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was certain he couldn’t get any redder. “Err, you’re not, uhm, propositioning me, are you?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re cute,” she said, scrunching up her nose as she said it, making him think that “cute” was the word he might have used for that action on her. “I’m not usually a sex on the first date kind of gal, so no. But, all the same, here’s my number. Call me if you want to grab dinner.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He took her offered card and looked down at it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Darcy Lewis, science wrangler</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Spencer,” he said looking up at her. “That’s my name. You know, so you’ll remember who I am when I call.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s no way I could forget the man with magic fingers,” she said with a smirk before she turned away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Well then. He might not have found the unsub, but he certainly had found something intriguing. He pocketed the card with a smile of his own. Perhaps Vegas </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> lucky for him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>